non tu ne rêve pas !
by shinji-inu
Summary: voila je me présente je m'appelle shinji j'ai 18 ans fangirls accomplie et dévoreuse de fanfics ! j'en lit tellement que je me perd entre les vrais histoire et celles écrite par les fans, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas a me retrouvé dans mon manga préféré ou plutôt dans ma fic préféré ! orthographe pourrie je suis désolé ! je vais essaye de me faire corrigé
1. comme c'est bizarre tout ça !

**_voila ma première fiction sur One Piece, je tiens a vous informé que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce manga, _**

**_je sais que mon orthographe est même pas du niveau d'une CM2, je vais vraiment essaye de me faire corrigé._**

**_je tiens a dire merci a Nathdaw, pour ces histoire magnifique qui on réussis je ne sait pas comment,_**

**_a faire disparaitre mon blocage sur l'écrit de fic sur one piece, car je n'avais jamais réussis a écrire dessus, _**

**_donc merci a toi Nathdaw *s'incline bien bas* _**

**_Disclaimer : les personnage de one piece appartienne a Oda-sama, tout autre personnage m'appartien a moi au a d'autre auteur de fic qui publie sur un autre site  
_**

* * *

Vous me direz, en me voyant pour la première fois, que je suis une fille banal, sans intérêt, sans talant particulier. Mais détrompez vous tout de suite ! J'ai l'air d'un fille normal mais ce n'ai pas le cas. Et oui je suis bien différente, d'une part je n'ai pas du tout la même apparence quand je suis dans mes jours libre, d'un jeans-veste-basket au lycée, je passe a une jolie robe de gothique lolita avec de jolies petites chaussures noir, mes cheveux bruns et cours sont caché par une longue perruque rouge sang, je porte aussi des lentille qui fond que mes yeux verts passe a une jolie couleur ambré, mes pupilles sont transformer en deux fentes, j'ai ainsi les yeux d'un chat !

Quand vous me voyez comme sa, vous vous dites qu'elle est forcément satanique voir complètement taré mais détrompez vous je ne suis pas folle et encore moins bizarre, je n'adore pas l'occulte. Avec mon apparence on ne pourrait pas croire que je suis une accro à la culture japonaise et surtout au manga. Et particulièrement au fan fics écrite par d'autres fans comme moi d'ailleurs en ce moment je lis une histoire écrite sur un de mes mangas préférés qui est one piece. Mais pour l'instant et pour un petit moment je ne saurai pas ce qui va arrivé à l'équipage des mugiwara, car l'auteur a mis sa fic au oubliettes, elle la abandonné car elle n'avait plus d'idées pour la continuer. Cette fiction ne compte que trois chapitre asse long, mais je mettait tout de suite senti proche de son personnage au caractère bien trempé ! Qui n'hésitait pas a s'oppose a la terrifiante navigatrice et qui avait même piqué un des sabres du chasseurs de pirates pour assistée a une bagarre entre lui et le cuisinier, qui avait tout de suite pris sa défense après tout elle était une femme, une de ces mellorin. Le dernier chapitre fini sur un passage ou l'équipage laisse le jeune fille sur sont île natal pour qu'elle puisse trouver un moyen de les aider a s'échapper d'un piège de la marine qui les attendait sur la prochaine île, laissant l'équipage ce débrouillé seul, mais avant de se séparer, elle leur avais annoncé que quelqu'un allait les aider. Quand je suis a arrivé à la fin de ce dernier chapitre et que j'ai vu la note de l'auteur indiquant qu'elle abandonnait cette fiction je ne pu m'empêcher de pleurer car ça "katarina" me ressemble énormément peut-être pas physiquement (cheveux long et violet, yeux orange), mais mentalement. Je suis donc aller me coucher avec cette image d'un sabreur et d'un cuisinier en train de se battre, d'un capitaine en train de ce goinfrer, un petit renne et un mec au long pif qui pêchait tranquillement, d'une navigatrice et d'une archéologue en train de siroter des cocktails, d'un un mec au cheveux bleu et en slip qui danse sur le pont et de sont personnage supplémentaire qui est simplement là pour foutre un magnifique bordel dans ce manga. Je me suis, ce soir là, endormis profondément et rapidement, je me suis littéralement écroulé comme une masse. je ne m'attendais sûrement pas le lendemain à me réveiller dans un tel capharnaüm de son, d'image de lumière, de couleur et d'odeurs. Qui mon agressé le cerveau avec une telle force que je me suis rendormi.

C'est le bruit de verre qui s'entre choque qui me ramena du royaume des songes. J'ouvris les yeux mais restait néanmoins dans noir, cela me fit un choque. Je commençais a paniqué, a me débattre avec cette couverture posé sur moi et qui entravait mes mouvement. Je senti deux mains puissante me saisir par les épaules et me forcer à me rallongé.

- calme toi ! Me dit une petite voix fluette.  
- Comment tu veux que je me calme ?! Je ne vois rien ! Je suis aveugle !  
- Mais non ! Je t'ai juste bande les yeux. Tu a reçu un sacré coup sur la tête, t'es yeux sont légèrement atteint donc tu va devoir garder les bandages pendant un ou deux jours encore.  
- a d'accord ! Attendez ? Mais qui êtes vous ? Ou suis je ? Il est quel heure ? On est quel jour ? C'est quand que l'on mange ? Comment je suis arrivé ici ? Et ...  
- Stop ! Déjà on est vendredi, il est 15h23, je suis le médecin de bord. Mon capitaine ta vu tombé du ciel, enfin il dit que tu est apparu d'un coup dans le ciel, tu serais tomber dans l'eau, il a voulu plongée pour aller te chercher, comme il ne sait pas nager il a coulé et c'est finalement le second qui vous à repêché tout les deux.  
- aaaaaah okay ! Mais je suis ou ?  
- sur un bateaux.  
- et il est ou ce bateau ? Sur la méditerranée, sur l'atlantique ou alors dans le pacifique ?  
- je sais pas de quoi tu parles mais on est sur grand line.

Stop ! On rembobine ! Il a dit que j'étais ou ? Sur grand line ? D'un coup sa a fait tilt dans ma tête. Un capitaine qui ne sait pas nager ? Un second qui nous a repêché ? Un médecin avec une voix enfantine ? Si un dragueur d'opérette ce ramène je crois que je vais pas assumé psychologiquement.

Toc toc toc !

- entre ! Dit le docteur.

J'entendis le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait.

- j'apporte a manger pour ... la jolie demoiiisseellllleeeeuuuuh ! Hum ! Excusé moi mademoiselle voici votre repas, un délicieux ...

Je n'écoutait déjà plus, a peine cette phrase avait retenti que mon cerveau avait bugué, et je suis retourné dans le pays des songes.


	2. les petites questions

Je commençais doucement à émerger. Ma tête était douloureuse, dans mon fort intérieur j'espérais qu'à mon réveille complet je serai dans mon lit, mon ordinateur poser par terre a coté de mon lit, ma bibliothèque de manga, en face de mon lit, tellement plein que des piles de livres s'entassent a ces pieds. Voilà ou je veux me réveillé, avec ma mère qui me hurle que je vais être en retard en cours !

- tu ne pouvais pas rester calme !

Tiens une voix de femme.

- navigatrice-san il ne pourra pas te répondre tu la assommé.

Navi... je connais ce surnom. J'étais maintenant parfaitement éveillé. Mais décidait néanmoins de faire semblant d'être inconsciente, pour en apprendre le plus sur ce qui m'arrivait.

- j'aiiiii faiiiimmmmm ! Pourquoi sanji dors, j'ai faim moi.

J'entendis le bruit d'un coup points s'abattent sur le crâne de quelqu'un, et la première voix féminine cria un mélodieux:

- tait toi abruti !  
- nami va tué luffy ! Chouina la voix du docteur.  
- C'est quoi tout ce raffut ? Je vous ai entendu de la vigie.

La personne qui avait parlé, avait une voix grave, le ton qu'il avait employé était, soit dédaigneux, soit énervé. Personnellement je préférait le dédaigneux, car si c'est bien la personne que je crois, je ne veux mais absolument pas le mettre en colère !

- suuuuperrr ! Une réunion dans l'infirmerie !  
- Zoro on t'a rien demandé retourne soulevé tes haltères, Franky casse toi ! Hurla Nami.

Je ne voulais pas bouger, mais qu'est ce que mon bras me grattait ! Je bougeait légèrement sous ma couverture, j'essayais le plus discrètement possible d'atteindre cette endroits qui me démangeait horriblement.

- docteur-san je crois que votre patiente est réveillé.

Et la j'entendis le bruit d'une furie qui éjectais tout ce beau monde en dehors de la pièce. Je senti que l'on me touchaient le front. Le médecin s'activait autours de moi, vérifient mille et une chose. Au son, je savais que les deux femmes étaient toujours dans la pièce.

- Nami tu peux éteindre la lumière ? Je dois examiner ces yeux mais elle ne doit pas avoir de lumière directement sur elle. Robin place cette lampe derrière sa tête de façon a ce que la lumière vienne de derrière elle.

Les filles s'activait, et bougeaient des objets dans la pièce. J'en ai vraiment marre de rien comprendre ! C'est le contact des "mains du médecin qui me sortie de ma mini dépression. Il m'enlevait doucement mes bandages.

- ouvre les yeux lentement et regarde moi.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, c'est la que mes dernier espoir se sont envolé. Tony Tony Chopper, sous sa forme la plus humaine qu'il est, ce tenait devant moi et me fixait intensément.

- C'est étrange, tes yeux étaient vraiment abîmé et la il n'ont quasiment plus rien. Je peux déjà t'enlever définitivement les bandages...

Ouai ! Une bonne nouvelle dans cette journée de dingue. C'est déjà ça !

- mais...

J'ai parlé trop vite.

- je voudrais te poser une question...  
- tu viens pas de le faire la ?

Il me regarda interdit. Merde j'ai réagit comme Fuyu* ! A oui ! Vous ne savez pas qui c'est ! Bas c'est l'héroïne d'une fiction sur les heart pirates ! Elle a son caractère a elle et elle ne ne laisse pas faire ! Mais revenons s'en a nos moutons. Le "petit" Chopper semblait abasourdi quelques secondes mais ce reprit.

- a donc je peux te poser deux questions ?  
- ba la c'est ta deuxième question !

Il reprit sa petite forme et regarda derrière moi avec les larmes a l'œil.

- non ! Chopper ! Ne pleure pas ! Va si pose moi toute les questions que tu veux !  
- Mademoiselle l'inconnu, comment connais tu le nom de notre médecin ? Et pourquoi tu n'étais pas étonné en le voyant ?

Ah je crois que j'ai fait une bourde ! Vu comment me regardait Nami, elle avait les yeux "scarface". Sur la navigatrice des mugiwara c'est vraiment flippant ! Mu par l'instinct je répondit a la perturbante archéologue de l'équipage.

- euh... car je vous connais tous, Katarina ma dit que vous auriez besoin de mon aide.

Elle ne me répondit pas mais Chopper, qui c'était remis bien vite, m'ordona de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Je fit exactement ce qu'il me demandais. il marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible.

- je voudrais savoir plusieurs chose, a tu en ta position, les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon ?  
- non, pourquoi cette question ?

Il ne me répondit pas mais continua de m'ausculte.

- sais tu parlé au animaux ?  
- mais non ! Chopper tu me fait peur c'est quoi ces questions bordel ?!  
- tu te rend compte que tu ne fais que miauler depuis que tu nous a parlé de katarina ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte, je ne miaule pas ! Mais vu la tête que tirais le docteur Tony Tony Chopper et celle des deux femmes pirates, cela devait être vrai. Mais non c'est pas possible, quoi que ... vu la ou je me trouve tout peux arriver. Après tout c'est bien dans ce monde ou un simple petit fruit de rien du tout peut transformer un débile profond en débile profond élastique. Mais il y une limite quand même, ce manga n'est pas détraqué au point que je parle comme un chat.

- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

Chopper fit la traduction au filles.

- non, mais si tu n'a pas manger un fruit du démon, comment explique tu ceci. Dit Nami

Elle me colla un miroir devant le visage. Ce que j'y vit me fit frissonner, mes yeux verts ne sont plus vert ! [NDA : je sais cette phrase est nul] ils sont exactement comme mes lentilles de contact, pourtant je me souvient très bien les avoir enlevé avant d'aller me coucher hier soir. J'essayais de les enlever mais visiblement ce n'était pas des lentilles. Je ne trouvais aucune chose possible d'expliquer ses grands yeux jaune en fente qui fessait ressortir mes long cheveux bruns... attendez ? J'ai dit long ? J'ai les cheveux courts moi ! En y regardant de plus près (je n'y vois presque rien dans cette pénombre) je vis que mes cheveux était bel et bien long, très long même, ils devait m'arriver en dessous des fesses. Presque au niveau de mes genoux, au moins, et contrairement à mes yeux, il avait conserver leurs couleur chocolat. Coupant le fil de mes pensés, Robin me posa une unique question.

- Comment connais tu katarina ?

Je la regardait droit dans les yeux et lui répondit aussi honnêtement que possible, même si je doute qu'elle me crois si je lui dit que je suis une fan du manga One Piece, et que je connais toute leurs aventures... enfin, bref je me perd. C'est Chopper qui traduit a nouveau mes paroles.

- elle a dit que katarina lui a demandé de nous guider vers une autre île que celle que nous indique le log pose.

La brune me fixa de son regard imperturbable.


	3. assommé et quelque sms !

_**salut ! me revoilà avec la suite ! j'ai mis du temps pour l'écrire je suis désolé !**_

_** mais je viens de trouvé un petit boulot donc je risque de publié encore moins souvent.**_

_**gomen !**_

* * *

Nous sommes sur Grand Line, au dessus de cette mer dangereuse et imprévisible. Nous observons une île couverte de neige. Il fessait tellement froid que l'eau qui l'entourait pouvait ce changer en glace a tout moment. Sur une plage un peu reculé ce trouvais deux corps, un jeune homme a la chevelure vert, trempé et un peu recouvert de neige reposaient a coté d'une jeune fille a la chevelure de feu*... attendez ? A non ! Je me suis trompé d'histoire ! Bon essayons de retrouver la fiction que l'on suivait au départ.

"Un sous marin jaune, avec une fille a très fort caractère en cuisine**" Non c'est pas celle là.

"Une fille brune avec un chat vert et blanc marchant a ces côté, entre dans un grand bâtiment abritant une multitude de personnes, tous portant le même tatouage***" Pas celle la non plus, la je me suis carrément trompé d'univers.

"Deux femmes et un animal sont dans une pièce, il discute avec une fille au long cheveux bruns et au yeux jaune comme un chat" C'est sa ! Youpiii j'ai retrouvé l'histoire que l'on suivait !

Bon retournons a notre narration.

Nous sommes sur Grand Line, au dessus de cette mer dangereuse et imprévisible. Nous observons un magnifique bateau a tête de lion, un drapeau noir flottait dans le vent, accroché aux mâts. Toute ces voile claquait au vent. Mais ce n'est pas ce magnifique bateau qui nous intéresse, mais plutôt ces occupants. Le capitaine de ce navire ce tenait assis sur la figure de proue une canne a pêche en mains, a coté de lui ce tenait le canonnier, qui lui racontait ces habituelle mensonge. Le second de ce navire ce trouvais dans la vigie, il s'entraînait, ces exercices consistait a faire des pompes sur un doigts, une main dans le dos et des poids d'une tonne a chaque jambes. Le musicien... bah il jouait de la musique en tournant sur lui même. Le cuisinier fumait à coudé au bastingage. Le médecin, l'archéologue et la navigatrice ce trouvais dans l'infirmerie, ils questionnait cette étrange personne, apparue dans leurs vies comme par magie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- puisque je vous dis que je ne sais pas !  
- mais tu ne parlait pas comme ça il y a trente minutes à peine ! Me répondit Chopper.  
- bon sa suffit ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! M'énervait je.

Je me levais du lit et constatait que je portait toujours mes vêtements de la veille, ce que je portait chez moi, dans ma chambre, juste avant d'aller me coucher. Donc je portait mon adorable pyjama rose avec un imprimer d'une salopette bleu ou dans la poche ventral de celle ci ce trouvais un lapin en peluche rose avec un nœud papillon rouge****. Bon je suis tombé dans l'océan en pyjama et personne n'a pensé à me changer ? Bon c'est pas grave ! Je peux pas me mettre plus la honte que de parler en miaulant ! Je m'apprêtais a ouvrir la porte, quand celle ci s'ouvrir à la volé et m'atterrie en pleine poire. Me renvoyant illico presto, dans le monde des rêves.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Sanji ! Ce crie résonna dans l'infirmerie.

Nami, en mode furie, tabassai ce pauvre cuisinier, qui semblait aux ange a ce traitement (NDA: Sanji est maso a mon avis !). Chopper avait repris une forme a peu près humaine et porta la jeune fille que Sanji venait d'assommé.

- au faite, on ne connaît toujours pas son nom. Dit calmement Robin.  
Nami stoppa son massacre, Chopper déposa sont fardeau sur le lit et Sanji couvert de bosse, étalé par terre dans une marre de sang. Tout les trois tournèrent leurs têtes vers l'archéologue. Celle ci, assise prêt du lit de l'inconsciente, les regardait avec sont étrange petit sourire.

- C'est vrais sa ! J'ai complètement oublié de lui demander ! S'exclamât le médecin de bord  
-je crois que tu va pouvoir le faire, elle ce réveil. Lui répondit la navigatrice.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au ma tête ! J'avais un de ces mal de crâne pas possible ! Si j'attrape celui qui a ouvert cette porte je le noit dans l'aquarium du Sunny ! je m'assis, ouvris les yeux et me passai une main sur le visage en ramenant mes cheveux en arrière.

- tu vas bien ? Me demanda tony tony Chopper.

Je hochet la tête, mais ne parlait pas. C'était déjà la honte de miauler devant les filles et le docteur, mais devant le cuistot pervers et le reste de l'équipage je ne pouvais simplement pas me le permettre. En parlant du cuistot pervers, quand il a entendu Chopper me parler, il c'est relever d'un bond, et a commencé sa dance des mellorin avec des petits coeurs partout autour de lui. Un bon coup bien placé de la navigatrice le renvoya au tapis.

- mais qu'il m'énerve ! Se plain t'elle.

Je lachait un léger rire qui attira a nouveau l'intention sur moi.

- Comment t'appel tu ? Me demanda la furie rousse.  
- Shinji, je m'appel Hiusa Shinji. Et maintenant il faut que je sorte de cette pièce je vais étouffé !

Et sans laisser le temps au pirates de bougés, je me levais d'un bond, enjambait le corps inerte du cuisinier et parti en courant vers le pont. Une fois dehors bje pris une grande bouffé d'air frais, un parfum d'iode saturais l'atmosphère. Les le son des vague frappant la coque, des voiles qui claquait au vent, le bruissement des feuilles d'arbres. Tout ceci combiné me ramena dans un calme intérieur des plus reposant. Je mi mes mains dans la poche ventral de mon pyjama et y rencontrait un objet rectangulaire, je passais mes doigts dessus pour essayer de l'identifier. Je sentais quelques choses de rugueux au toucher mais avec une partie lisse. Je sorti l'objet de ma poche et me retrouvais avec mon blak B (1) noir, et il fonctionnait toujours ! J'avais même trois sms !

Numéro un, l'expéditeur est ma mère: " Shinji quand tu rentrera du lycée pense a allé acheter du papier toilette"

Ok d'accord c'est vachement logique comme demande.

Numéro deux, l'expéditeur est katarina...

Hein ? Comment sa ce fait que j'ai sont numéro ? Et puis d'abord comment elle a pu obtenir un téléphone portable. Bon bref sont message est : "ma cher Shinji je te confie la mission de sauver les mugiwara, sert toi de tes aptitudes pour les guide vers une autre île que celle qu'indique leurs log pose. Les marines ne vous laisserons jamais en paix, débrouille toi pour les amener en sécurité. Mais pense a te ménagé, rappelle toi ce qui est arrivé quand tu a abusé de tes pouvoir ! Bonne chance et dit leur merci da ma part pour tout ces merveilleux souvenirs qu'ils m'ont offert !"

_- Ouai ! Youpiii ! Au lieux d'être dans un manga je suis dans une fic c'est génial !_ pensais je.

Mais bien sûr cela était de l'ironie. Si encore je savais ce qui allait leurs arrivé... , mais la rien ! Autant dire que j'étaie dans la merde !

* * *

*: voici Greed l'homme sucre et alisha la sirène grise qui appartiennent a Crazyrabits03

**: fuyu la jeune fille forte en caractère qui ose tenir tête à Trafalgar Law appartient a Fuyu

***: fuyu Keegan et Rin l'exeed qui vive leurs aventures dans la guilde de fairy tail m'appartienne !

****: ce pyjama ressemble au costume de kumagoro de ryuishi dans le manga "gravitation"

(1): vous aurez reconnus la marque de ce téléphone! x)


End file.
